Young Innocence
by Willow Myst
Summary: Twins are left at the lodging house and, of course, the newsies take them in. Just a story about their life growing up in Manhatten, from their birth in 1887 to (hopefully) their lives (and those around them) after the strike.
1. Beginning

_AN: Some of my favorite Newsies fan fiction stories are those about younger children. So I decided to try to write one. I don't own Newsies, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't copy me, and don't sue me. Enjoy! _

It was a few hours before dawn and a young lady walked quickly to the door of the Lodging House. She glanced around quickly, placed her packages gently on the doorstep, and left, tears streaming down her face. The year was 1887. 

Get up! Up! Carry the Banner! Sell the papers! Kloppman yelled his normal spiel throughout the Lodging House, shaking various boys. The oldest boy, obviously the leader, was the first on off his bunk. He leaned over the young boy on the bunk underneath and gently shook him. 

Come on Jack, time to get up. The boy said, but Jack put his head under his pillow. Up, up! The boy picked up Jack and set him on his feet. Jack groaned and buried his head in the boy's stomach. 

I was having a nice dream, Vic. Jack rubbed his eyes. 

Lemme guess, Santa Fe? Vic grinned and left to help Kloppman. He walked down the stairs and went to the door to get the milk. His eyes grew wide as he saw two bassinets next to the milk bottles. 

Vic yelled, he grabbed the bassinets and the milk and went inside. 

What is it? Kloppman rushed down the stairs. 

Look what I found! The newsies gathered around, looking at the two babies, who were just beginning to wake up. 

We're not keeping them. Kloppman knew what the boys were thinking, Absolutely not! 

The boy's faces fell and Jack looked up at Kloppman, How come? 

Look there's a note. Vic pulled a letter out of one bassinet and handed it to Kloppman, who opened it and read it out loud. 

_Dear Newsies,   
These are my two twin children. Please do not take them to an orphanage, you are the only hope they have for a good life. I cannot provide for them properly and I pray they will find a home with you. The girl is named Julie Lynn and the boy is Kyle Alexander. They were born on March 8, 1887.   
Thank you. _

See we can't get rid of them, one newsie said. 

Yeah, the orphanage is terrible, another cried. All the boys clamored with reasons to keep the twins, they were already smitten. Kloppman held up his hand for silence. 

We will only keep them if you all will take care of them. That means you will have to pitch in money for food, clothes, etc. And you'll have to take turns staying here to watch them.

One boy piped up, Well, I don't want to do that. But the others hushed him. 

We can do it, can't we newsies? Vic asked, and he was answered by a loud affirmative. _(Duh! Sorry, I know it's not very unique, but oh well)_ Then, one of the babies began to cry and all the boys wanted to hold him. Both babies were passed around and introduced to their new brothers. Then, all the boys, except for Vic and Jack, left to sell their papers. 

_AN: So what do you all think so far? Worth continuing? I'm not sure where this is going to go either, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Please review!_


	2. First two years

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_

A crib was set up near Vic's bunk and the light sleepers were up multiple times to feed and change the babies. The babies loved the attention they were getting, they were always surrounded by a cluster of boys. If one started to cry, atleast 10 arms were offered to soothe the baby. 

Some of the newsies wanted to give the babies nicknames right away, but Vic said not until they were older. They must learn their real names first. 

By the time the twins were five months old, they were part of the newsie family. They would smile and laugh when the boys got home. The newsies would pick them up and tell them about their day. 

Soon gates had to be made and set up at the ends of the stairs. It was a happy occasion when the twins started eating mushy food and could crawl around. They loved mashed potatoes, but the boys dreaded the mess the potatoes made. 

In the fall, two more newsies joined the Manhattan ranks: Racetrack and Spot, and by the spring, Blink was also a newsie. _(AN: I'm not going to get into their history, or how they got their name, so for the sake of my sanity, lets just assume they already have their names and they just randomly became newsies. Also, let's just say Spot goes to Brooklyn later.)_ Jack proudly introduced his "little brother and little sister" to all newcomers, and everyone else he happened to meet. The babies celebrated their first birthday, and by summer they were walking. The newsies threw a huge party for the twins first steps (Julie was first). 

After much argument, Kloppman finally consented to the boys taking the twins with them while they sold their morning papers, as long as they were back in time of the morning nap. Despite his previous hesitations, Kloppman was as fond of the twins as the boys, and could often be found with a baby on either knee and a book in his hands. 

And so the twins sold their first papes, in the arms of Vic and a newsie named Whittle. The boys soon learned that whoever had a baby, sold more papers than normal, and the twins became a selling tactic. Julie in particular loved newspapers, holding one in her tiny hands and waving it around. She especially loved to hit people with the pape, laughing hysterically when the boys feigned drastic injuries. Kyle followed her example and the two would run around the LH, hitting the newsies with their papes.


	3. Third Birthday

"We're home!" the newsies cried, and the twins rushed into the hall from the kitchen, followed by Vic. A few boys picked the kids up, and swung them around, before going off to do their own thing. In a few days it would be the twin's third birthday, and everyone was excited. By now the twins could help sell the morning edition, and then return back for lunch and a nap. They even had cute little newsie outfits. They shared their own bottom bunk, but would often sleep with one of the boys instead. It wasn't unusual to put them to bed in their bunk, and wake up the next morning to find one or both curled up beside another newsie. The boys were starting to argue over who got the bottom bunk, instead of the top bunk. 

Potty training had been fun; the twins were happy to be like the big kids, but had trouble controlling their bladders. Julie wanted to stand up to pee, but it didn't work and spent one evening sobbing into Jack's shoulder because she couldn't. Kyle could, but his aim wasn't very good, so they both did their business sitting down. 

The boys spent one week arguing over the clothes they put on Julie. Some boys wanted to get her dresses and make her a "real girl" others thought she should were pants like the boys. Julie ultimately decided it for them, when they tried to put a dress on her she through a fit and almost tore it to bits. Even at a young age, she wanted to be like the guys. Her hair was short and she was almost the mirror image of her brother. 

The twins third birthday arrived with lots of excitement. Jack, Spot, Blink, and Race worked together to make a pin-the-tail-on-the-newsie. Vic and a few others made chocolate cake. And the eating room was decorated. 

The twins were very hyper, and ran around yelling and jumping. They ate their cake really fast, eager to open their presents. Finally the time came and they all sat in a circle. They each received two presents, one was another pair of clothing (which they desperately needed, children grow SO fast) and they each had a special present made by Whittle. Kyle received two miniature cowboys on horses, and Julie received two Indians on horses. Both were delighted and immediately set about playing with their figurines. (often cowboys vs. Indians) And so they twins began to display the trait that would eventually name them. 


	4. Cowboys and Indians

Racetrack and Julie sat on the floor playing with the Indian figurines. Suddenly Race let out a loud Whoooop! as he chased the imaginary bad guys. Julie frowned at him, "Indians don't make that sound!" she said.   
"Sure they do," Race replied, "When their chasing people they ride their horses really fast and do this," He put his hand over his mouth, and took it off, and put it on, and took it off really fast, all they while making an ooo sound so it sounded something like this: "Who-hawa-hawa- hawa." (_I know it's a bit stereotypical, but oh well) _Julie giggled and tried it herself. She took her little Indian and Who-hawa'd while chasing Race's Indian. Then Race started to chase her and she stood up and ran around the room, with Race right behind, Who-hawa'ing. Then she fell on the floor in a fit of laughter as Race tickled her.   
"What's all this ruckus?" Vic asked, coming up the stairs. Julie jumped up and proceeded to Who-hawa as she ran over to him. He picked her up.  
"Race taught me how to sound like an Indian." She explained.  
"Well just don't hurt yourself." Vic set her down and went back down stairs. They continued playing until the other newsies returned from selling the evening edition. Each newsie was greeted with a Who-hawa.

The newsies were woken up the next morning by the sound of Julie chasing Kyle, while she was Who-hawa'ing. Kyle tried to imitate her, but it wasn't to Julie's satisfaction.  
"You don't sound like a real Indian," she scolded and Kyle eventually gave up. The two chased each other around for a while, got bored, and decided it would be more fun if they jumped on the sleeping newsies. (It was a Sunday, so they weren't selling)   
"What a way to wake up," one groaned.  
"It's too early," another buried his head under the pillow.  
"Go back to sleep," a few mumbled.   
"Kids, go down stairs," Vic said, as he sat up, and stretched. With someone finally awake, the twins ran down to the kitchen and waited for Vic. They were hungry.

Another highly talked about topic among the newsies was about dressing/undressing in front of Julie. Some believed that sense she was a girl, she shouldn't be in the room, but that was hard to do. Eventually the boys gave up on hiding when they changed, and Julie didn't seem to notice. At such a young age it didn't really matter and the boys figured she was part of the family anyway. The new newsies took awhile to get used to having a girl always around, but they got used to it. 

A few days later, Jack was playing cowboys with Kyle. They pretended they were roping cattle and chasing robbers or Indians. Jack was happy to find someone that enjoyed cowboys as much as he did, and he would often show Kyle his Sante Fe brochure.   
"Someday, I'm going to go here and live on a ranch. I'll have my own horse too!" Jack would dream. "And I'll come with you," Kyle said, imaging him and Jack riding their horses across the open plain. "Of course," Jack rumpled his hair.   
"Jack," Kyle asked, "What sound does a cowboy make?" Kyle wanted a sound to make, like Julie. "They don't make a sound, they just scream," Jack realized the moment he said it, that it was a mistake. But it was too late and Kyle would run around screaming like a cowboy just as Julie would as an Indian. 


	5. First confrontation

One day, Jack and Spot were walking back to the Lodging House. They had just finished selling their papes with the twins in Central Park. The twins kept trying to scare them, by hiding, and then jumping out when Jack and Spot passed. The boys, of course, played along, until the twins go tired and just walked around. It was a long walk for their little legs.   
They were about half way there when two menacing characters approached them. Kyle and Julie, scared by the evil look on their faces, hid behind Jack and Spot.   
"What do we have here?" One asked evilly.  
"Looks like a little family." The other jeered.  
"Leave us alone!" Spot scowled, his eyes cold.  
"Mama, mama." they mocked. Jack's fists clenched, "I guess you never had a mother to teach you manners, did you?" He tried to insult them. Vic just happened to walk by at this moment and saw the confrontation. He walked over and picked Kyle up, "Can I help you?" He asked, and the two ran. Vic was big and the boys didn't look much older than Jack and Spot, who were younger than Vic.   
"Come on, let's go home." Vic said with a sigh, he had hoped nothing like this would ever happen. Spot picked Julie up and they all walked on.   
"We could've dealt with them, you know." He said.   
"Alone, maybe, but the twins are just little, think what could've happened to them if you two got distracted fighting." Spot shrugged, but he knew Vic was right. 

It was hard for the boys to work around having two little kids. Sometimes they would get so fed up with all the restrictions put on them, that a few boys would leave for days at a time. Most of them came back, though, they loved being newsies, and they loved the twins. Oh sure, they would moan and groan about having to pay for clothing and food and such, but deep down, it was worth it. 

The twins were devoted to the newsies, and they grew up fast. They didn't lead the life that most children (wealthy ones, atleast) did. They had no mother to coo and make baby sounds, they had to father to awe, they had no grandparents to bring them presents and spoil them silly. All they had were the newsies and Kloppman. They could already read short words (they've grown up on a life centered around newspapers) and they were beginning to learn to write (Vic felt this was importent and required all of his newsies to learn to write). Kyle especially loved writing, he would spend minutes (a long time for a little kid) trying to perfect his letters. On the sides of the paper he would draw little pictures, which were pretty good for a little kid. He especially loved to draw his little cowboys. He would set them up (sometimes with Julie's Indians) and then try to draw what he saw. The newsies were surprised with his talent, but Kyle was frustrated by his faults. "Just keep practicing" the newsies would tell him, whenever he got really upset. 


	6. One Night

_AN: Once again, I thank everyone who has been nice enough to review: Gav, Bethy, LoneWriter, Draco's Secret Lover -who kindly gave me an idea for the future of Kyle, though I'm not sure yet if I'll use it, Amanda, Fastdancr, Rae Kelly - who correctly predicted the identity of the mean boys. And now, on with the story. (oh, and ideas are still welcome and wanted!)_

Jack suddenly sat up in his bunk. It was the middle of the night, the LH was dark, and all the other newsies were asleep - all but one. Jack listened, something had woken him up, but he didn't hear anything. Then there was a slight moan above him, the ceiling creaked and Jack knew someone must have gone to the roof. It was a common place for a newsie to go if he was worried or upset. Jack looked around the room for an empty bunk, to see who was missing. Two bunks were empty, but one was the twins so that wasn't a surprise. He saw Kyle curled up next to Blink, but he didn't see Julie. And Spot's bunk was empty. He quietly got out of bed, tiptoed to the window, and went up to the roof. He saw Spot sitting with his back to Jack, holding Julie. Jack walked over and sat down next to Spot, who grinned at him.   
"She had a bad dream and woke me up." He explained, stroking her hair.   
"I figured, she's been having a lot lately, Vic was up all night a few nights ago with her. I wonder what they're about." Jack whispered, concerned, "Kyle seems fine, he sleeps like a log though."   
Spot just shrugged and closed his eyes. The two boys fell asleep on the roof. 

"Jack, Spot, wake up." Julie whined, "Wake up!" She shook the boys' arms. Jack groaned and Spot opened one eye.  
"What'dya want now?" Spot moaned.  
"I'm hungry." Julie said like it was the most natural thing. She was hungry and she wanted food. And she wanted it now.  
"Go back to sleep." Jack murmered.   
"No. I can't." Julie persisted, she shook Spot agian. "Spot, I'm hungry. And I have to pee." That got Spot up, Julie didn't have a big bladder and always waited until the last minute. Spot picked her up, walked quickly to the window and took her to the bathroom. Jack followed reluctantly. Once inside he flopped down on his own bunk and put his pillow over his head. "Thank goodness for Sundays" he thought.   
Spot and Julie walked down to the kitchen and Julie sat at the table as Spot got her food and drink. "I can't believe I'm waiting on a four year-old." he thought, "what's the world coming to?" He gave her the food and sat down next to her. A few minutes later a few other newsies came down for their breakfast, they greeted Julie warmly and set about eating, talking about the various things they were going to do that day. 

_(Sorry this is short, but please review anyhow. Thanks!)_

  



	7. Vic's girl

_AN: Thanks to Draco's Secret Lover, Rae Kelly, .mEg. , and especially Maddy for her constructive criticism. Also, I need a suggestion about detail - should I describe how the twins, Vic, and other new newsies look? I sorta want people to imagine them however they want, but in the future I might mention eye color, height, or something. Suggestions please!_

"Birdy!" Kyle yelled as he chased a pigeon in Central Park. He and Race were selling papers, but Kyle was getting tired of looking cute and deprived, so he ran around chasing birds and any other animal that he happened to spot, including bugs.   
"Race, look!" Kyle held up a worm, and giggled, "It tickles." he said, holding it up, then, as children often do, he decided to see if worms were tasty. He was just about to bite off part, when Race stopped him.  
"What are you doing?" Race just about yelled, grabbing the worm and throwing it away, "You don't eat worms! How many times have we told you not to put stuff that ain't food into your mouth?!"  
"Worms food," Kyle smiled up at him.  
"No, worms are not food, worms are bugs, we don't eat bugs, remember?" Kyle frowned at this, that was just too much logic for his little brain. All he knew was that the worm looked yummy.   
"I'm hungry." Kyle pointed out, and Race sighed.  
"Let's go back then," Race shifted the rest of his papes (luckily he didn't have many left), grabbed Kyle's hand, and they proceeded to walk back to the LH. Race tried to sell his papes on the way, but Kyle was impatient so only a few were sold. As they walked into the LH, Julie came running up to them, holding her arms out. Race picked her up, swung her around, and then settled her on his hip.   
"I sold a pape all by myself." Julie said proudly as they walked into the kitchen. Race set Julie down on a stool, lifted Kyle up next to her, then he realized that no other newsies had come down.   
"Where's everyone?" He asked, and Julie pointed up the stairs. Kyle by this time was very hungry and wanted his food now.  
"Vic!" Kyle screamed and a minute later Vic appeared in the door way.  
"Hiya squirt," He said, ruffling Kyle's hair, "What's all the yelling about?"  
"We're hungry," Race replied.  
"Oh, of course, I should've known." Vic answered sarcastically, but he got out some food anyway, mumbling something about slavery and bossy little boys.

And so that was about how everyday went with the newsies. Most of them didn't have lunch, but the twins did and whoever was with them (usually Vic, Jack, Spot, or Race) ended up eating too. The twins' fifth birthday came and went with little celebration. It hadn't been a good selling year and most of the newsies were down on their luck. Some left to work in factories or at other jobs, and there were no new newsies. The twins, oblivious to the hard times, led their own happy little lives, noticing only that the boys didn't have as much time to play with them. Luckily, they were content to play by themselves, in their own little kid manner. 

One night, most of the newsies were lounging around the LH. Some were playing poker (including Race), others were talking, and Jack, Spot, and the twins were playing cowboys and Indians. Kyle chased Julie around the room, both of them yelling, screaming, and who-hawa-ing. "Gotcha!" Kyle cried as he jumped on his sister, who had just moments before jumped on Jack's lap. Spot was laughing so hard his face was red, and Jack, as payback, dumped the twins into Spot's lap. So the four of them were in a noisy pile. Then the door to the bunkroom opened to reveal Vic and some girl, who walked into the room. Most of the newsies didn't notice, but the twins did.   
"Who's that?" Julie asked Spot, as the four all resumed their normal positions for the game.   
"Vic's girlfriend," Spot answered, not taking his eyes off of Vic and Brooke (the girl). He wasn't fond of Brooke, to say the least.  
"Is she nice?" Julie asked, she didn't come into much contact with those of her own gender.  
"Will she play cowboys with me?" Kyle asked, a little shy to ask Brooke himself. The twins stood up, wanting to go greet Vic despite their timidness towards strangers.   
"Stay here kids, Vic'll come say hi in a minute." Jack told them, and the twins reluctantly sat down. Sure enough, Vic and Brooke made their way towards the four and the twins jumped up, ran over to Vic and threw their arms around him. Brooke was a bit unsure of who they were and what to do. Jack and Spot also stood up, but didn't change their location.   
"How are my little munchkins?" Vic asked fondly as he kneeled down to hug the twins, then stood up to introduce them to Brooke, whom he put his arm around. "Brooke, this is Julie, and this is Kyle. Kids, this is Brooke."   
"Hi!" The twins said cheerfully, totally expecting Brooke to immediately fall in love with their cuteness. Brooke, however, was untouched.  
"Hi," She mumbled, then turned to Vic, "Vicky, darling, can't we go somewhere a little more private?" She said as she snuggled against Vic's chest. Vic, of course, complied, and the two left the room. The twins stared after them with their mouths wide open in disbelief. Vic hadn't said more than hi to them, Brooke totally ignored them, and they hadn't invited the twins to join them. Spot was fuming and Jack was irritated.   
"Well, how do ya like that?" Race said, coming up behind Jack, all four turned to look at him and the twins ran to hug him, trying not to cry. "It's okay kids, Vic'll be back soon." He tried to reassure them.  
"Vic doesn't like us anymore!" Kyle cried, Race's pant leg held tight in his little fist.  
"If she wasn't a girl, I'd soak her." Spot didn't like Brooke before, but to be so out right mean to two little kids, that was horrible. "What does Vic see in her.?"  
"I dunno, but she has him wrapped around her little finger!" Jack grimaced, then, looking at the clock, realized how late it was. "I know two newsies who need to go to bed now." He said kindly.

Half an hour later, the kids fast asleep, Jack, Race, and Spot sat in the kitchen talking.   
"I bet she's just jealous that Vic loves the twins more than her." Jack suggested.  
"Did you see they way she looked at Julie? There was hatred in her eyes, let me tell you." Race took a drink of his, um, drink.  
"She probably thinks Julie should be wearing a dress and a bunch of other girly stuff." Spot rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe Julie is competition more than Kyle is, because she's a girl, but Julie's only 5!"  
"Vic totally didn't notice."  
"All he looked at was Brooke."  
"Didn't say anything to the rest of us."  
Just then Vic and Brooke came down the stairs, and the three boys hushed up. Vic and Brooke kissed, Brooke left, and Vic came into the kitchen.  
"Vic, we need to talk to youse." Spot said.  
"Not now, boys, I'm tired."  
"It's important."  
"Tell me tomorrow." And with that, Vic went up the stairs, with three astonished newsies looking at the door. Vic had never, ever, refused to talk if one of his newsies had something important to say. What had happened to their beloved Vic?


	8. Just Another Day

_An: Thanks to braces (nikki), Stress, and .mEg. for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy!_

The next morning Jack, Race, and Spot were determined to make Vic listen to them, no matter what. But as the day went by, they didn't have any opportunity to say more than one word to him. Vic almost seemed to be avoiding them, but the boys wouldn't think that, after all, Vic would never purposely avoid one of his newsies, he was just busy. The twins, however, were readily available, and they seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened last night. As usual they woke up at the crack of dawn and then proceeded to wake up everyone else. Today this consisted of poking a newsie until he was just barely awake, and then screaming in his ear. They seemed to find it hilarious and so did Kloppman (he once was caught saying Julie and Kyle had taken over his job and he might as well leave), but no one else was humored. 

Jack, Race, Spot, and the twins sold together, and were done early, so they decided to go play in Central Park. 

"Gotcha." Kyle cried, hitting Julie and running away. She screamed and took off after her brother. She caught him and tagged him, then ran off the other way. Kyle yelled and ran up to Jack, hitting him. 

"You're it!" Jack sighed and chased after the twins, easily catching Kyle and tagging him. Eventually Race and Spot joined the game and they all ended up lying exhausted on the soft green grass in the park. 

"I'm hungry," Julie whined and the bigger boys groaned.

"You kids are _always_ hungry. I swear, not a minute goes by that you don't want food." Jack stood up and stretched.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm a little hungry meself." Spot smirked and Jack rolled his eyes. The next destination decided, the five kids walked off (or ran off, in some cases) towards Tibby's. 

When they got there, most of the other newsies were already there. They sat down at various seats and ordered their food.

"Where's Vic?" Kyle asked, looking around. Julie took this opportunity to grab a few fries off of Kyle's plate and stuffing them in her mouth. Kyle didn't notice.

"He's not here yet, kid." A random newsie answered between bites. 

"Oh," Kyle looked crestfallen and the other newsies tried to cheer him up.

"So, how many papes did you sell today, squirt." Blink asked.

"Ten!" Kyle announced pridefully.

"I sold eleven," Julie butt in, not to be out done.

"No you didn't," Kyle argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Did too! Did too!"

"Did not! Did not! Did not! Did not!"

"Hey, stop it you kids, shut your trap." Race interjected.

"Well I did, so there." Julie crossed her arms, as scowl on her face. She _had _to have the last word. Kyle rolled his eyes, but let the subject drop. Spot looked at Race.

"Hey Race, what time is it?" 

"A little after one, why?"

"Shouldn't Vic be here by now? He's usually one of the first newsies."

"He's probably out with Brooke." Jack pointed out.

"What'd he do that for?" Race asked.

"Yeah, why does he follow her anyway. What's the big deal? She's just a stupid girl. She's not even a newsie!" Spot scowled.

"She's his girlfriend." Jack reminded him, rolling his eyes.

"What does he want a girlfriend for anyway?" Spot didn't like girls yet.

"Yeah, who needs girls anyway?" Race glanced sheepishly at Julie, "Except for Julie, she's the only important girl." Julie looked at him questioningly, she hadn't been paying attention to the boys, but was trying to steal food from various plates. Jack just shrugged at the other boys' questions, he didn't know, but he knew Vic was smart so there must be a good reason. The boys finished there meal, payed, and left to sell the afternoon papes, before returning to the Lodging House. No one saw any sign of Vic anywhere.


	9. The Beginning of the End (not end of sto...

_AN: Thanks to Morgan Jacobs, and D.S.L for reviewing.   
Morgan Jacobs: I read your story and reviewed! Aren't you proud of me?!   
D.S.L.: Thanks for the suggestion, and hopefully things will be a little clearer after this chapter and those to come. And sorry to ruin your picture, but I see the twins as almost identical. I think I mentioned it before in another chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I have chosen a person from the movie to be Kyle, it's the kid that drags off another kid right after "We need a good assassination." Because there aren't any girls in the movie, pretend Julie is always blocked by someone, or off screen, but still there._

Vic was indeed with Brooke, having met her for lunch near Central Park. As it happens, they were talking about the twins but Vic didn't notice Brooke's hatred.

"Who are they?" She asked with a false smile, "They aren't yours, surely." That was mostly what she was worried about, that Vic was their father.

"Mine!?" Vic was astonished, "Of course not! They were dropped off at the Lodging House when they were babes, and we've been raising them ever since." He couldn't hide his love for the twins even it he wanted to, and proceeded to tell Brooke, much to her disgust, random stories about them. 

"They are just the sweetest little kids, I remember when they were just a few years old, one newsie, named Duck, hadn't sold any papes and therefor had no money for food. Kyle and Julie looked at him with the most pitying expressions and solemnly gave him part of their dinners." Brooke 'grinned' again.

"Vic, dear, why don't you stay at my place tonight? My parents won't be home." She hinted, but Vic looked appalled. 

"I couldn't do that, the twins have never been without me over night, and I shouldn't leave my boys anyway."

Brooke pouted for a minute, her mind scheming, "But you know, honey, the twins aren't going to be little forever, they need to learn to be on their own."

"But they are only 5!"

"The sooner the better." Brooke insisted.

"Well, okay." Vic said as Brooke ran a light hand part way up his thigh, guaranteed to convince any man. 

"Good, we'll have such fun tonight." She squealed, kissing him. 

And so, Vic was drawn away, slowly, from the twins. He stopped by the Lodging House during dinner time (when he knew most newsies would be gone) to tell who ever was there that he would be gone that night, but would sell with them in the morning. Then he went off to Brooke's house. 

The twins returned to the Lodging House that night eager to tell Vic all about their adventures selling papes with Blink and Jack. The twins entered the place at a run, with Jack and Blink, trying to act like the mature 10 year olds that they were, slauntering in behind them. The twins, not finding Vic in the main room, ran all around the building, yelling Vic's name. They didn't find him, and returned to the main room crestfallen. 

"Where's Vic?" Julie asked, her green eyes soft and sad. Whittle knelt in front of her and gave her a hug.

"Vic's gone for the evening, but he'll be back tomorrow." Whittle's heart dropped when he saw the look on her face. She burst into tears and sobbed into his shoulder. Kyle, sat down in Blink's lap, and also cried. The little kids couldn't understand why he had left them and thought they'd never see him again. Spot's eyes flashed when another newsie told him where Vic was, and he looked at Jack, Race, and Blink, in turn, and the four of them made an unspoken pact to either get rid of Brooke, or get rid of Vic, they would not let anything happen to the twins and Vic was hurting the twin's hearts.


	10. Dreaded Announcement

_AN: Thanks to Cricket, Ela, and punkettenerd for reviewing. This chapter is a bit short, but I've been busy...as usual. Not to mention I lost Internet connection for a month...grr._

Vic began to spend more and more time with Brooke and without the newsies. He would skip days of selling and spend night after night away from the Lodging House. Gradually the newsies looked to Whittle for leadership, listening less and less to Vic. The twins would run to him when he came home, but they became more attached to the other newsies, Jack, Race and Spot in particular. Vic became a memory, part of the past and not the future. The twins still did not understand why he was so distant, all they knew was Brooke was the cause and they did not like her. 

One day, Vic and Brooke stopped by at the Lodging House after dinner. The newsies were all watching a very intense poker game among Manhattan's four best poker players. When they walked in, Julie and Kyle ran to Vic, as usual, and he hugged them and ruffled their light brown hair. Julie looked up at him, her eyes curious and intense.

"Vic, why were you gone so long? Where were you? Don't you love us anymore?" Her brother stood next to her, as if defending her question. Vic hesitated before answering, not sure what to say.

"Of course I love you, but...," his voice dragged off.

"What?" Kyle piped up.

"I've been busy," Vic muttered, suddenly guilty.

All the newsies were listening, though trying to pretend not to be. Jack, however, had no qualms about hiding his eavesdropping. He looked Vic in the eye.

"That's no answer, and you know it."

"Tell them the truth, Vic," Race wanted and end to all the foolishness.

"You didn't sell papes with us," Julie pointed out, to her that was the only type of "busy."

"I've been, you know, hanging out with Brooke a lot and, well,...," Vic let his voice die, not sure how to give everyone the news he loathed to tell.

"Will you sell with me tomorrow? I can sell 15 papes all by myself!" Kyle was so proud of this accomplishment, and used every opportunity to remind the other newsies.

"Me too, me too," Julie jumped up and down; Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I...I can't kids, I'm not," Vic paused for a moment, looking at their hurt faces. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, then took a deep breath, "I'm not going to sell papes anymore."


	11. Goodbye Vic, Hello Winter

_AN: Thanks to Cricket, Ela, Slick, and Braces for reviewing my story._

A silence fell over the room, as the newsies just stared at Vic. Then Julie burst into tears, popping the balloon of astonishment, and they all started talking at once. Vic held up his hand, and the room slowly became quiet once again.

"I know most of you aren't terribly surprised, and I think..." Vic paused, putting his thoughts in order, "I think I should have done this a long time ago. I'm getting old and it's time for me to move on. Every newsie leaves eventually, you know that."

"But, but Vic, what about us? What are we going to do?" Kyle didn't see how the newsies would exist without Vic, but in fact, they'd gone quite awhile without his supervision. 

"You can choose among your selves for a new leader, there are many of you that would do fine." And with that, Vic left with his arm around Brooke. He didn't stop to look back, and the newsies didn't move to stop him. They turned their attention to Whittle.

"So just like that huh? No good-bye, no nothing," Race growled. 

"So looks like that stinker's gone, and good riddance!" Spot looked around scowling, and realized that everyone else was talking to Whittle. 

"So, what's it going to be?" Whittle asked.

"We're with you!" 

"You deserve it. "

Whittle nodded and the boys settled down to their normal activities. Julie and Kyle weren't sure what to do with themselves, everyone had ignored them after Vic left. What if no one loved them now that he was gone? They went down to the kitchen and sat at the table, not talking, not eating, just thinking. Eventually the boys got worried and looked for them. Jack found them, and took them back upstairs, assuring the kids that they were still newsies. 

Gradually the newsies settled into a new routine and Kyle and Julie turned 6. They began to slowly forget about Vic, as one would a great-grandpa who has died. They remembered him with love, but he was not a main subject of their thoughts. Winter came, and with it the horrible, dirty slush that the newsies dreaded.

"Gosh darn gunk." Jack grumbled, stomping his feet to get rid of the snow stuck to his shoes. Kloppman insisted that the newsies get it all off in the entrance, instead of trekking it all up the stairs. Blink followed him in and they tramped up the stairs into the bunkroom.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate winter?" Jack asked as he sat down beside Mush.

"Only half a dozen times today," Mush grinned, "but don't worry only a few months left."

Kyle crawled into Jack's lap, "Guess what, Julie and I sold twenty papes! And some guy gave us a quarter!!" Jack grinned and ruffled his hair. 

"It's supposed to be worse tomorrow," Spot moaned falling back on his bunk, "Cold and snowy, just what we need! No one will buy!" For the newsies, winter was hard. If people weren't out, they didn't buy papers, and in the cold and snow, people didn't go out unless it was absolutely necessary. The only benifit was that people felt sorry for the newsies, especially the youngsters, if they did see them. 

Just then another newsie came in, shaking and shivering. "It's like a blizzard out there!"


	12. The Fiddler

_AN: I know it has been super long since I've last updated this story, but I've finally gotten around to it! Yey me! I can't really remember where I was going with it before, but that's okay. Hope y'all still read it and enjoy it!_

It snowed and snowed all night; the wind howled, sending cold drafts through every nook and cranny, shaking the shutters and rattling the cans outside. The newsies got little sleep, they just laid in bed, listening to the storm and wondering what would happen tomorrow. Even the twins were silent, not really frightened but still a little worried. They curled up together, trying to get warm under the thin blanket. 

Eventually morning came, but they wouldn't have believed it if the clocks hadn't told them so. The weather hadn't changed a bit and the newsies were forced to stay home. They dug into their stores of food and sat around playing games, enjoying their day off. Such occasions were rare, so they built a fire and let their worries burn. Once it was explained that staying home was okay, the twins were estastic. Having everyone home all day was like a dream, they ruled over the older newsies, commanding playtime from each and every newsie. The boys didn't care and they modified tag into a Cowboys and Indians game that they all got involved in. 

By the time night rolled in, the snow was beginning to lessen and the boys were ready to return to work. They went to bed early so they would have plenty of time the next day to make up for lost money.

Sure enough, the sun was almost shining and the newsies put on all the warm clothing they had. Two very bundled up little newsies followed Whittle and Race down to the Distribution Center. Previously there had been an argument about whether the twins should be allowed out into the cold or not, but eventually it was agreed they might as well go. The twins certainly didn't complain. 

Winter passed, and so did spring; soon the boys were wishing they were back in the blizzard. Spot and the twins walked out of the Distribution Center with arms full of papes and headed towards Central Park. It had been decided that the Park was the best place for whoever had the twins; lots of people and lots of entertainment for bored little newsies. As they arrived they noticed a scruffy boy playing a fiddle nearby. The kid looked about Spot's age, with shoulder-length black hair that really needed a wash and clothes covered with bright patches. A case was on the ground before him, holding a few coins.

"Well, maybe he'll attract more people, we can help each other's business," Spot murmured absently to the twins, who were vary curious about the boy. 

As they sold the papers, they would watch him, unconsciously taping their foot along with the music. So far he hadn't seemed to notice him, but the twins were bugging Spot about asking him to join them for lunch. The newsie kindness had been instilled in them at an early age and the boy looked like he could use some friends. 

Eleven o'clock came and with it, the bulls. Spot was ready to take off, but the bulls didn't even look at the newsies. The two cops walked over to the fiddler and stood in front of him.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" One sneered, the boy stopped playing and glared at the guy.

"What does it look like, trying to make some money, just like everyone else." Spot put a hand on a shoulder of each twin, not letting them move an inch.

"Who told you, you could play here? You need special permission to busk here. Now beat it!" The other bull fingered his black stick thingy menacingly. Hastily, the boy gathered his stuff and stalked off away from the bulls. Spot caught the boy's eye and motioned for him to go towards the newsies. The boy nodded slightly and waited for the bulls to leave. Once they were gone, he joined the three. 

"Here I thought this was a public park," the boy scowled in way of greeting, putting a special emphasis on the word 'public.'

"Yeah, well, you know the bulls, they think 'public' means it's theirs," Spot shrugged his shoulders, then he spit in his hand and held it out. "Name's Spot."

The boy returned the gesture, "I'm called Tobar."

Spot gestured to the twins, who were standing on either side of him, "This is Kyle, and this is Julie. Would you like to join us for lunch?"


End file.
